Universe Falls: Mystery Kids 20
by Alpha Belmont
Summary: Based on Minijen's Universe Falls. The Pines and the Gems have finally won. They have peace at long last. They don't have to deal with Bill, They don't have to deal with the Diamonds, everything is peaceful. Now, it's time for the next generation to stand up. Join the kids of your favourite characters on brand new adventures with brand new characters and brand new problems to face
1. Prologue: At Last

**Hello, I am Alpha Belmont. As you can probably tells from the title an description (and if you didn't read those, why are you here?), this is a fanfiction based on Minijen's fabulous crossover, Universe Falls, based on Steven Universe and Gravity Falls. This is specifically based upon MK 2.0, a future in the FanFiction built upon by Minijen and her fans about the children of the original main characters. Now, as much as what you're about to read would make for a fluffy one-shot, this is actually the PROLOGUE to a full blown story in the style of Universe Falls. So prepare for a lot of action, love and a serious helping of angst.**

**Also, this is based off work done by Cartoon Network, Disney, Rebecca Sugar, Alex Hirsch and Minijen. I do not claim complete ownership of this work, only the original elements I created. Please support both the original cartoons and Minijen's amazing fanfiction.**

**Also also, because this is based in the future of Universe Falls, this means there will be spoilers for Universe Falls, both what has happened so far and what is yet to happen. I've learnt a lot of stuff from Minijen's blog, and while I try to keep it vague, I can definitely say there will be spoilers. So go read the original work first and come back here and still be spoiled because I have to bring up events that happened. Cool?**

**Also also also (There is never too many alsos!), I am going to use the Vigenere Cipher for the entirety of this story, with the key word hidden somewhere in my author's notes.**

**Without further notice, please enjoy Universe Falls: Mystery Kids 2.0**

X-X-X-X

Prologue - "At Last"

UZBLZRS EI GSLQK  
UPA KVP HKHWXFB NOT XIRISLGK  
U RTN RLM CCPA JCZB HYKXE  
KTHN NLTZF ZKT HIMK CQ YOH

Their two faces leant forward as their lips met. Finally, they were married. After all the pain and suffering they had gone through, there was one thing that kept them together. No intergalactic warlords or crazed demons of alternate dimensions could hold them back.

Everyone clapped as Steven Quartz Universe and Connie Maheswaran stood back and looked at each other. Connie cracked a smile, tilting her head a little to the side. Steven closed his eyes and chuckled, realising how far they've come. They were no longer just little scared kids, with the whole world out to get them and their friends. They were now Mr. and Mrs. Universe.

The two looked out among the crowd, who all came together for their special day. Everyone dressed up in suits and dresses, it looked like almost the whole town came along to their special day. Not that they could be blamed, it was the marriage of two people who had saved the town more times than they could count, but for just one day, Love was the only thought in Gravity Falls.

However, despite the many people sitting in front of them, the most important people were standing behind them.

The two turned around and looked at their closest friends and family, all grooms and bridesmaids. On Steven's Side, Stanford "Ford" and Stanley "Stan" Pines stood side by side, with Stan in tears, crying into his brother's shoulder, with Ford giving the two a grateful, yet embarrassed smile. Next to those two was Greg Universe, Steven's father, and the man who raised him. He looked at his son, tearing up at seeing him so grown and changed. Then there was Dipper Pines, Steven's Best Friend and Best Man, one who for so long had been paranoid and worried, had none of that then and was giving the newly weds a full smile.

On Connie's side, stood Pearl and Amethyst, smiling happily, with the both trying to hold back the tears. These Crystal Gems were not one normally for such a human event, but where more than happy to participate. Next to them was Pacifica Northwest. When the two first met, Connie never would have wanted Pacifica to be at her wedding, let alone one of her bridesmaids. Yet, their relationship grew and Pacifica gave the two a happy smile, as she rubbed the small bump on her belly, the past all behind them. Lastly, there was Connie's Maid of Honor, Mabel Pines. These might have been awkward years back, when Mabel struggled with her own feelings for Steven, but now everyone was fine, and Mabel smiled, ignoring the tears running down her face.

Officiating the Wedding, was the perma-fusion, one made of love, Garnet. After Steven had officiated her wedding years ago, she was more than happy to to marry them now. Garnet, with her three eyes open and crying, gave the two a thumbs up, signifying her long-standing approval, and wishing them all luck.

Steven and Connie would now never be torn apart, no matter what.

X-X-X-X

After a lot of the formalities were out of the way, the reception began. Everyone was cheerful, after the event a long time coming finally happened. Pearl and Amethyst both hit the dance floor, striking moves before accidentally fusing together into Opal, with her own wedding attire, though the fusion was too much in the moment to even notice. Connie threw the bouquet behind her, as it came down in the hands of Peridot, a small green gem, who screamed, wrapping up three other gems, Lapis Lazuli, Bismuth and Amber in a hug. Stan stood next to the bar, encouraging Ford to take a drink, despite the older brother's repeated rejections

Steven, Connie, Dipper and Mabel all meet up together around a table. Despite the music in the background, it's oddly silent between the four of them. Soon, Mabel decides to speak up

"Wow, things are really changing, aren't they?"

Dipper smiles, looking at the photo in front of him, before replying "Yeah, it really has." The four all look at the photo. It's a photo from when they beat back Gideon Gleeful after he stole the Mystery Shack.

Steven looks towards "It feels a bit weird knowing we're married and you and Pacifica are having a child". Mabel slaps Dipper on the back.

"Congratulations Bro-Bro, you thought of a name yet?"

Dipper laughs. "Mabel, we don't even know what gender it is yet!" The four share a laugh. They've always been the best of friends, ever since they first met. It still felt it was yesterday. Mabel and Dipper where heading towards the Gem Temple and Steven and Connie where heading to the Mystery Shack on top of Lion. Ever since that day, they've all stuck together, no matter what issues they've faced.

"Steven, Dipper, Connie, promise me that we'll never change. We'll always be open and caring, and most of all together." The three look at Mabel, emotional. They all nod in agreement. Nothing will ever change between them. Mabel gives out a sigh of relief. "Oh good, I was worried for a second." The group chuckles and Steven lies his head back in the chair, looking towards the roof. There are many ways people show their feelings and thoughts, and Steven began showing his the only way he knows how. By singing

_"At last it is only just us"_ Steven began, drawing the attention from the three at the table. _"At last we don't have to fight for peace and justice."_ Steven sits up fully, his hands on the table _"No more evil schemes to face, All Together in one place"_ Steven continues to sing. He finally stands up and looks towards all of his friends, singing the next line in his song _"At last we have peace and love"._

The three smile. They know Steven likes to break into song, as he had learnt from his fellow gems. He was practically a walking jukebox. And while when they first met him, all Dipper and Mabel did in regards to singing was the occasional Karaoke night, they couldn't Steven hadn't rubbed off on them.

Connie stood up next to her husband, pushing her chair to the side, joining in on Steven's song. _"Not knowing what the future may bring"_ she belts. _"Whether it's pain, whether it's love"_ Connie sings, bring her hands to hold Steven's._ "We'll stick together"_

Dipper smiles, realising what is going on and sings _"Not knowing what to sing."_ Mabel excitedly puts her hands on the table and pushes herself up, not wanting to be left out. _"Whether to rhyme, Whether to move on"_ she says and slightly nudges Dipper. _"We'll go further"_ the two harmonise.

The four stand up next to each other and sing in perfect harmony.

_"At last it is only just us."_

_"At last we don't have to fight for peace and justice"_

_"No more evil schemes to face, all together in one place"_

Exclusively, Connie and Mabel sing _"At last we have-"_

Steven and Dipper repeat in tandem _"At last we have-"_

The four come together to continue to sing _"At last we have~"_, holding the last note.

_"At last we have peace and love"_

_"At last we have peace and love"_

The four finish their song, and suddenly a large round of clapping. They turn and realise everyone was watching them sing and is now applauding the performance.

Dipper gives of a sheepish smile, Mabel throws her arms in the air and Connie kisses Steven on the cheek, causing Steven to blush.

_**SNAP**_

X-X-X-X

A bright flash, and the moment materialises as a photograph, pictured in a beautiful frame. It's being held in the middle of an attic, by a 13 year old girl. Her blond hair covers one of her eyes, leaving her other eye, brown in the open. Her purple dress is slightly dusty around the bottom, and a old, slightly worn-out blue hat sits upon her head. She looks at the photo and smiles.

Suddenly, a creek and she looks behind herself. Somebody is climbing up the ladder to the attic. Out the top comes a man with a stubble, and brown hair that's all to recognisable, Dipper Pines, now much older.

He looks at the girl and smiles. "Your mother told me I would find you up here Ava".

Ava smiles back at Dipper, replying "Sorry Dad, I was just looking around." Dipper, being slightly to big for the cramped attic, crawls over to Ava and looks at the photo she is holding.

"Ah, it's been so long since I've seen that photo. That was Uncle Steven and Auntie Connie's wedding night."

Dipper wraps his arm around his daughter, and kisses her on the forehead. He returns to the ladder and begins climbing down. Though he stops. He turns towards Ava.

"Hey, listen, me and your mother were talking. We've never taken you to Gravity Falls where we met and where we were all friends since you were little. And since the spot is available due to Soos going around the country franchising, how would you feel about us moving into the Mystery Shack and staying in Gravity Falls again?"

Dipper looks at his daughter, who smiles and wraps Dipper in a big bear hug.

"I would love to"

**That was the prologue to Universe Falls: Mystery Kids 2.0 titled "At Last". I had real fun writing this chapter, writing characters I don't normally write for is sure an interesting experience. I know I do have to improve, especially as this chapter wasn't a huge show off of the character's personalities. **

**And I hope you enjoyed the song! I know I want to include songs in this story, but because this isn't specifically based on SU or GF, it means I have to write original lyric****s. I love to do this however, so look forward to more of those in the future**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter! I want to improve my writing skills, and while I do have a lot planned for this story, it isn't set in stone, and I'll be happy to change it. I'll also be replying to each and every review at the end of each chapter. For now, that might change.**

**I hope you enjoyed this prologue and that you will join me for this story**

**_Next Chapter: Alex Pines_**


	2. Chapter 1: Alex Pines

**Welcome to Chapter One of Universe Falls: Mystery Kids 2.0 and the OPENING to Arc One, titled "I'll Always Be With You." As some of you may know, I was expecting to get this out around Christmas or Boxing Day. It's a little later than that. In fact, as of writing this, it's New Year's Eve! So Happy New Year to all of you, and I hope you enjoy this first chapter! For the Ciphers, I'm doing good old Vigenere Cipher, with the key word being hidden somewhere in this opening notes. I'll get to the reviews at the end of the chapter. Here is Chapter One, Alex Pines  
**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Alex Pines

O CIJ KUOZS MF JBXB  
DRR WS ZVT RNUR GZTB CQAKG  
ILR WYJSG SAMF CWAP OM GUFC  
XUWHMV LMYT GNSN GEWFY GDQR TVTSH

Three Months had passed since the Pines moved into the Mystery Shack at Gravity Falls. Now, the two children, both aged 13 stood next to each other in the foyer of the run-down building, waiting for customers, their parents or really anybody come to inside.

Ava stood next to her twin sister Abigail, who blew a party popper in her face.

"Do you have anything better to do-never mind, stupid question" Ava remarked, before turning towards the door.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a worry wart like Dad, you'd might be able to relax" Abigail responded, before being interrupted by the ringing of the bell on the door. The two twins turn excitedly towards the door, hoping for anything, but their faces quickly turn to frown.

The metallic wheels slowly roll in through the door, with an older Ford sitting in the chair, his beard grown out and scruffy. He smiles at the two, as the door closes behind his electric wheelchair.

"Ava! Abigail! How is it running the shop?" Ford asked.

"Honestly Great Grunkle Ford, it's pretty boring. Why is there no customers. After everything this town has supposedly been through, you'd expect more people to be here" Abigail complained, causing Ford to break out into a hearty laughter. "What's so funny? I'm complaining."

"Oh, it is nothing" Ford said, wiping a tear from his eye. "What you just said was the exact same thing Stanley said he first returned to working here after our trip"

"Great Grunkle Ford, what are you doing here?" asked Ava, rolling her finger to try and instruct Ford to get to the point.

"Sorry, my bad, I am here for two reasons" Ford replied. Suddenly, he slammed his chest with a fist as he coughed.

"Firstly..." Ford said before reaching behind his back. Ava and Abigail were curious as to what Ford was reaching for. Ava's face turned to pure shock while Abigail's face turned to pure delight as they saw what Ford had in his possession.

"...I have to return this Dragon Flame Sword to the Vault so no one can get their hand on it."

"Wow, can I have it?" asked Abigail. Ford gave a slight chuckle in response.

"Sorry Abigail, your father would kill me if I gave you this." Abigail pouted, disappointed at the rejection. Ford saw his grand-daughter's stare, sighing before continuing "But if you're lucky, I'll give you a Gem Destabiliser that Pearl lent me for Christmas" causing Abigail to brighten up again "Aw yeah, take that Rosie!" Abigail shouted in response, striking forward, imitating what she likely intended to do.

"Don't use that on Rosie" Ava responded.

"But didn't you hit her with that rejuvenator one time?" teased Abigail, a grin spreading across her face

"We don't talk about that" Ava replied, not even looking at her sister.

"Oh, that reminds me" said Ford, holding a finger, well two fingers, up. He pressed a button on the screen in front of his wheelchair, causing it to roll forward.

"Your father asked me to tell you to leave for the temple and stay with the Universes for a bit."

"Are Uncle Steven and Auntie Connie back yet?" asked Ava, walking over to the door, with Abigail following a long with a little bounce in her step.

"No, they're still out on that mission" Ford responded. "Connie will be back in a few days, but Steven will be staying behind to make sure the government they're setting up on Yaglax is stable before returning. So at least for now, you'll be looked after by the Gems"

"But why do we have to leave for the Temple? Can't we just stay here and wait for Dad and Mom to come back" asked Abigail.

"Your mother, Pacifica is currently out of town in the hospital. She would be in the local hospital, but your father doesn't trust the local health care system after they tried to rip of his arm" Ford answered, causing the twins to respond in shock.

"Mom is in hospital!?" asked Abigail, frightened of the possibilities.

"Is she dying?" Ava asked, being one to naturally worry.

"Did she get the Bubonic Plague!?" continued Abigail, taking the whole situation a little too extreme

"No, your mother just, oh how do I put this...She is currently dialating to be able to reach multipara" responded Ford. Ava and Abigail did not understand what Ford meant. Luckily for them, Stan entered from the other room, holding a half-eaten microwave burrito in one hand, and a walking stick in the other, shaking slightly with each step.

"What he's saying is your mother's currently about to pop out the baby" Stan replied, taking a bite out of the burrito.

"Surprised you actually learnt what I meant" Ford laughed, causing Stan to jokingly respond "Hey, I had to learn something eventually poindexter, unlike you, I didn't deal with a triangle!" The two shared a good laugh. The past for the two of them was finally behind them, and while they spent what was likely their last few years of their life, they were finally friends like they always wanted to be. And no End of the World would change that.

"Wait, Mom's giving birth?" Ava asked, a little confused with just about everything that was relayed to her.

"Yeah, didn't you know she was pregnant? Jeez, and I thought you were the smart twin" Stan said before lazily taking the last part of his burrito. This statement caused Abigail to bite back.

"And I thought you were the nice twin"

Stan, caught in shock, choked on the food in his mouth. Ford let out a laugh at his brother's misfortune, causing a glare from his older brother.

"Look, what I meant is, our mother is actually delivering our new sibling?" Ava asked, trying to get a straight answer, which so far today she was not.

"Yeah, your brother-oh, you didn't know that" Stan said, quickly changing tone when he realised he said something he shouldn't have said.

"Wait, we're going to have a brother?" Abigail asked. No one was really sure how she would respond. Would it be in excitement? Would it be in disappointment? But what happened was truly shocking to everybody. She barely responded.

"Okay, let's go Ava. We have to go to the temple" Abigail said, grabbing her sister by the hand and dragging her out of the door and down the hill towards the old temple

* * *

In the dining room, the purple gem repeatedly slammed her fists down on the table in a sorta-rhythmic beat, shouting "Do It! Do It! Do It!"

Across the table from her, was a girl aged 7, who was holding a 2L recyclable plastic bottle of Orange Juice, and was in the process of drinking the entire thing. To Rebecca, this was the norm, especially when Amethyst showed her support for any sort of hijinks.

The last drop of juice went down the girl's throat and she slammed the bottle to the table, quickly standing up, arms in the air and screaming "I am the Juice Champion!"

Amethyst laughed. "Hell yeah you are!" She shot her right hand forward, meeting Rebacca's for a hi-five.

Meanwhile in the corner Garnet and Pearl (regrettably) were playing Poker with two other kids, a girl aged 15 and a boy aged 11. The group was playing with Chipackerz which slightly, although barely relieved her tension. Pearl was somehow dead last, with only a couple of crackers remaining, though the boy, Comet was not far behind. The girl, Rosie actually had managed to hold a modest set, though all three were obviously being trumped by Garnet, who had a massive pile of the treats. She put her cards down in front of her.

"Straight, I win again."

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to play poker against somebody with future vision.

* * *

Outside the Temple, an RV pulled up. The base was old and rusty, yet it had a lot of additions which seemed very modern and high-tech. Perhaps the RV didn't need a built in sundae bar, but that's a different question.

In the Driver's Seat, Mabel turned around and looked at the three kids behind her, Ava, Abigail, and her own son, Tyrone.

"Okay kids, you three stay with The Gems and I'll go up to see Dipper and Pacifica. I'll come collect you when you'll be able to see the baby."

Ava walked straight out the door of the RV, while Abigail went in for a hi-five from Mabel. Tyrone, was last and he went to hug his mother, who gratefully hugged him back. "I'll be back soon Sweetie"

The three stepped out of the RV. It sputtered fumes from the exhaust port and chugged down the path, into town.

The three walked up the steps of the temple, opening the door into the temple. They were greeted by Pearl.

"Oh, hello Kids. I'm sure you'll enjoy your time here while you wait for Mabel to return. Everyone's just inside. Come on in."

Pearl stood to the side and allowed the three kids to enter before closing the door behind them. Rosie looked up at the three and grew a smile.

"Ava, Abigail, Tyrone! Hi!"

Comet looked towards the three and gave a slightly embarrassed wave before saying "Oh, H-hello." His glasses quickly fell down so he pushed them back up to his eyes, his face growing a slight tint of red.

The three looked around, confused. It seemed someone was missing.

"Um, have any of you seen Rebecca?" asked Abigail, wondering of the whereabouts of the youngest Universe Child. As if on cue, Rebecca jumped out from behind them, trying to wrap the three in a huge bear hug, but due to her smaller size, just kinda landing on Abigail's back, while her arms struggled to wrap around the other two. Rebecca let out an infectious laughter, which surprisingly, got Ava to let out a single snort. However, when she realised that Rebecca had moved part of her hair, she quickly moved it back over her other eye, hiding it from view.

The day went on as expected. There was board games, impromptu karaoke, an overly large amount of sugary foods which Pearl confiscated before it got too much. The kids, as a favourite pass-time of theirs, asked Garnet questions about their future, which they only got vague answers to.

"Do I become President?"

"You'll lead a bunch of people in an important time"

"How many kids do I have?"

"You'll have many to look after"

"How many mysteries will I get to solve?"

"There'll be more than enough mysteries"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Abigail, who had remained mostly quiet through out the day, suddenly spoke up.

"Will the birth of our sibling change anything?"

The other kids and Garnet looked at Abigail. She seemed kinda stressed and worried, which is not something the usually happy-go-lucky Abigail was one for. Garnet quickly shifted her glasses, looking into the future. Her face turns into a frown, knowing Abigail likely won't like the answer.

"Most likely"

The group goes quiet, not knowing what to say or how to break the ice. It remains like this for a few seconds. You can practically hear the crickets if there were crickets around the temple. Amethyst decides to stop the silence.

"Hey, who wants to go break into the museum!?"

"Amethyst!" Pearl scolds, her arms to her hips. "I thought we agreed, no breaking into museums, aquariums, or The Oregon Department of Education"

Abigail quickly nudged to her sister.

"Twin meeting, now"

Abigail activated the lock on the temple bathroom, it having become a common place for when people want to have private discussions. It's even been upgraded to include a chair and a whiteboard.

"Abigail, are you okay?" Ava asked, a look of confusion and slight anxiety on her face.

"Everything's gonna change, Ava!"

"We're just getting another member of the family, we're not getting a dinosaur"

Abigail quickly shook the comment off with a literal wave of the hand.

"That would be cool, but it's just been you and me for thirteen years! We have a close bond as twins, and as siblings"

She sighs and slumps down on to the confident chair.

"But with a baby in the family, it's all gonna change, aren't you worried. You're always the worried one"

Abigail looks away from her sister, but Ava leans down and turns her head back.

"I AM worried. I don't want anything to change. I like things the way they are. But, things are always changing, and as much as I hate it, we have to live with it"

Ava takes a step back, breathing out. Abigail shoots up out of her chair, and wraps her sister in a hug. Ava closes her eyes and returns the hug. Their relationship isn't perfect, but they're always there when they need each other.

The two open the door, and find everybody watching, wondering what was going on between the two.

"Don't worry. Everything's fine."

Suddenly, the warp pad in the middle of the temple lit up, as a figure appeared in the light. Everybody turned to the portal, surprised by the sudden arrival. Well, except for Garnet.

"Spinel's here."

And sure enough, out of the light of the warp pad, came out the thin, putty-like, pink gem with a huge smile on her face. Her left arm stretched out, grabbing Rebecca by the arm, and drawing her in to a huge hug.

"Spinel! What a lovely surprise!" Pearl exclaimed, surprisingly calm with the being who reset her all those years ago visiting the house. "I presume Yaglax is all going well"

"Yeah..." Spinel, said trailing off, as she let go of Rebecca. "But it's all Democracy this, Proper Infrastructure that, sometimes a gem needs a break. Especially with her best friends!"

Spinel quickly jumped up, landing on her head, and spinning around like, almost like a carousel. Rebecca excitedly jumped on, grabbing with her life. This caused Rosie's face to go up in fear.

"No, Rebecca! Don't do that!" quickly running off to grab Rebecca.

With the initial chaos of Spinel's visit worn off, everyone was calm, allowing for Spinel to ask questions.

"Oh, everybody's here. I understand Steven's kids, but what about the Pines? Shouldn't they be up at the castle?"

"You mean the Mystery Shack?" Ava asked.

"Castle and Shack are basically the same thing" Spinel responded, after all these years somehow not understanding the difference.

"They are completely different" Ava continued, not understanding how Spinel drew the connection.

"Dipper and Pacifica are in the hospital having another baby, so the Pines are here for a day or so" Pearl responded, answering Spinel's original question.

"Oh, you mean where the male-" Spinel starts, before being cut off by Garnet blocking her mouth in an effort to stop Spinel from telling the younger kids in the room some more adult things.

"They are well past that stage"

Spinel removed herself from Garnet's hold before the realisation hit her.

"Wait, there's gonna be another kid!? Oh yeah! A new friend to play with, it'll be so much fun."

"Spinel, why did you come? I mean, I get you weren't exactly ready for colony set up and The Diamonds just kinda brought you along. But why here?"

Suddenly, Spinel's eyes widen.

"I almost forgot"

She retrieves a small Crystal. She presses her finger against it. "Boop."

It floats into the air slightly, before splitting into two halves and separating. With a distance between them, a slightly see-through pink diamond appeared. And it started playing a video. A video of Steven Universe.

"Hey kids, I know you're all probably hoping I'm there. These talks are really important though and I've got to stop from expressing some of their, slightly worse tendencies. It's okay, it feels great to help people, it's just what I love. I just learned that Pacifica's about to give birth. It's a shame I'm not to able to be there, but wish them well for me. Connie will be back in a couple of days, and I'll try to be back as soon as all of this is finished. Yaglax is turning out real well, I know you Kids will love to see it. Okay, bye"

The diamond dissipates, the Crystal reforms and falls into Spinel's hand.

The day quickly passed by. Spinel remained for a while, playing with the kids, especially Abigail who she could tell was not feeling happy. Though when it became night, Spinel left to return to the Diamonds. The group stayed awake for a couple of hours, though it quickly became time to sleep for the kids. Rosie, who had recently learned how to active Rose's Room on her own, invited the kids in to sleep over, creating a large room, with enough beds for everybody.

The group went to law down, eventually drifting off.

* * *

Soon the day lit up and as the kids left Rose's room, they heard an engine arriving in front of the temple. Ava and Abigail looked at each other. It's Time.

The journey to the hospital, despite being short felt like ages. Ava and Abigail both looked out of the window at all the trees and weird things in the forest. Eventually, they arrived in the hospital parking lot.

The large group of Ava, Abigail, Rosie, Comet, Rebecca, Tyrone, Mabel, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst walked into the hospital. Despite what you'd might expect, none of the doctors or patients acted weird around the Gems, knowledge of the gems being made public a few years ago.

A young nurse, along side Amber, who had helped in the delivery led the group to the the room. Dipper sat in a chair outside the room. As the group approached, he walked up to Ava and Abigail and gave them a hug.

"Ava, Abigail, do you want to meet your brother?"

Ava and Abigail looked at each other, their hands grasped with each other before turning back to Dipper and nodding. The Gems instructed the other members to stand back and let Ava and Abigail in first as the two entered the room.

The two looked around at the sanitary room, with Pacifica lying in the bed and a small standard hospital-issued cot sitting beside her. She smiled at her children, and motioned to the cot.

"Alex Pines."

That was his name. The two slowly, but carefully walked over to the cot. Not knowing what exactly to expect. They looked into the cot, and what they saw inside changed them.

Sleeping peacefully, wrapped up was a young baby boy. Suddenly, Abigail started to tear up, smiling.

"Hey, Baby Bro" she said, her voice cracking slightly.

Pacifica looked at Ava, who still had not properly reacted.

"You can pick him up if you want to"

Ava carefully, slowly brought her arms around the baby. She slowly lifted him up, being careful to keep balance. Slowly, Alex began to open his eyes, getting his first look at his older sister.

A tear dropped on the blanket holding Alex as Ava began to cry, holding in her hands her baby brother, who she loved very much. She moved her hair out of the way of her eye, wanting to get a good look at her new sibling. And for her new sibling to get a good look at her.

She looked on at the young child, one eye brown, one eye green, a smile slowly coming across her face as she continued to cry.

"Hey Alex. What's up?"

* * *

**Okay, I still love that ending.**

**Before we get further into my thoughts, I should reply to the reviews.**

_Minijen: Ahh! Thank you so much! I agree, there's a lot of potential for stories with the MK 2.0. That's part of the reason I wanted to write about them so much. I have a lot of more stories planned out and I hope you enjoy them._

_Banoffee de Fairikaik: Thanks a lot! It's cool that so many people think the first chapter was really wholesome! I hope this chapter also meets that level. Because let's face it, this story isn't going to be wholesome forever_

_Crow38: Thanks! Unfortunately, the Pines Twins had already met the gem before the story began (even before the section in the Prologue). I might show their meeting eventually! Especially as recent episodes of Steven Universe Future have contradicted some of my ideas so I need to rewrite it._

_OMAC001: Well here's some more!_

**Honestly, I felt I could've done a bit better. I'm still learning how to write a lot of these characters. It's also partly why I kinda shoved Spinel in there to give myself a bit more experience. I definitely started with a positive view on this chapter, but as it went on, I kinda felt a bit down on it. Sorry if some of the Cannon characters feel a bit OOC, I'm trying to work on it, and I know I'll improve.**

**Also! I'm doing previews for the story! I want to send out one for every chapter. If you want a preview, just either follow or favourite, and have your PMs open and you'll receive an exclusive preview of a chapter as it's being written. Of course, if you don't want these and you need the criteria I had just stated, just tell me and I won't send anything over.**

**I hope you had a Happy Holiday and I hope you have a happy new year. Here's to 2020. Hopefully it won't blow.**

_Next Chapter: Descend_


	3. MK 20 Update

**Hey, so guess what story needs to start over? Yep, it's this one. If you're wondering why, it's basically two reasons. One is pretty obvious, I started this before the first half of Steven Universe Future even finished. Of course, I loved SUF, but it so didn't align with I had planned. Soos would be dissapointed. It also doesn't help that some of my ideas I am not a huge fan of any more. There are some I realised I put in for no real reason. So, I'm gonna spend the next half-a-month or so rewriting the prologue and chap 1 as well as chapter 2, which I'll release all at once. So, by May, you'll have 2 rewritten chapters and one brand new chapter. Now, to celebrate this change, here's a list of ideas that won't happen now for one reason or another.**

\- A Really Weirdly Placed Gnomes focused chapter that just existed to establish one thing yet happened way too early to feel natural

\- Level Up! A Weird chapter that could've been fun but would've been a bit too similar to that one pinball story from Gravity Falls

\- Peridot gets bloody shattered. This actually happened in my original notes. I can't believe I thought this was a good idea, it's not gonna happen. (but my other deaths though...)

\- Wendy's daughter Marcy takes over Sadie Killer and The Suspects. Can't exactly happen now.

\- A chapter where Ruby and Sapphire split up (relationship wise), though only temporarily. I cut this cause it's already happened like five times and wouldn't of effected anything at all

\- A chapter where Steven got poofed. I don't know what I was thinking. There wasn't anything to this idea

\- A Bunch of Small Stuff in the final arc, though a lot of my ideas will likely remain in it

**That's pretty much all I can say without spoiling what will remain. So, I'm gonna get writing and hopefully see you all in May**


End file.
